Love Potions
by Rainbow185
Summary: Join Romilda Vane and her friends on ways to stalk Harry Potter (HBP) Just another little fun fanfiction I thought of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter as much as I want to.**

Romilda Vane and her friends where sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, the same table what Harry Potter and his fellow Gryffindor friends Ron, Hermione chatting amongst themselves like the others. They played a rather fun game, staring dreamily at him but when one of them glanced they pretended to dive into there books as if they just read the most interesting extract.

"So dreamy" Romilda muttered in adoration while huddling into there books with her friends

"Heaven" One of her friends agreed; and they slowly turned there heads in unison and Harry looked up, supposedly reading an extract for homework and they huddled giggling. Ginny glanced mysteriously at them while they were giggling and turned back to her friends leaving with them.

"I can't believe he can't notice you Romilda" Lucy, one of Romilda's closest friends said quietly.

"I know right! We need more information including gossip-"

The girls giggled, gossip was one of there favourites.

"Or places he went to or seen" Romilda finished off; just as she said her last instructions to the "Fan club" Harry, Ron and Hermione passed them, they all stared dreamily at Harry and neither of the trio took no notice of them, not even the slightest.

"I want you all to stalk him but stealthily, right?"

Lucy snorted.

"We are bloody agents" She replied. They all giggled in amusement.

"Some of us are in his classes!" A 6th year Ravenclaw said and the other 6th years nodded in agreement

"Brilliant; well keep you eyes and ears open!"

They all left for there classes

* * *

"I still don't think that book is-"

"Oh drop it Hermione!" Ron interrupted

"It could have all kinds of Dark Magic!"

"Yeah, doing great in Potions is the darkest" Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron snorted, they where on there way to Herbology.

"Your just jealous that Harry's doing even better then you!"

"Yeah whatever Ronald!" Hermione replied

A 6th year Hufflepuff girl beat them on the way to the greenhouse looking eager to say something to someone but hiding the emotion on her face pretty well.

"OK sixth years! Carry on from last week!" Madam Pomfrey instructed

The Hufflepuff Girl changed pods so her and her friends (Including Hannah Abbott) where next to Harry, Ron and Hermione's but they took no notice.

"So about the Quidditch practice-"

"Is that what boys care about? Quidditch this Quidditch that!" Hermione retorted while doing her work

"It's on Friday but your probably on the team anyway"

"What if I do bad?" Ron asked with a little panic in his voice

"I'm sure you wont" Harry replied, hinting Hermione to back him up

"Mm"

Chloe ( or the eager Hufflepuff ) was listening whole on it, it was a perfect time to stalk Harry, at Quidditch Tryouts she couldn't wait to tell the "Fan club" about the glorious news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as much as I would love to.**

After class Chloe rushed to the fan group who where in the Transfiguration Courtyard, eager to tell the group on what she had heard.

"Romilda! Guys!" Romilda looked behind and saw Chloe running to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked as they took their usual place, in the corner with a great view of everything.

"I got information!" She said as the other fan girls joined them

"Brilliant!" There faces brightened as if they stole the sunlight from the cloudy sky, they huddled together so no one can here what they are up to.

"Ok so... so"

"Well?"

"That bushy haired girl Harmony I think her name is was worrying about a book Harry had and that ginger boy was backing up Harry, but that's not all!"

"Yes?" One of them said eager to find out more about the juicy gossip

"In Herbology the ginger asked when Quidditch trials is and Harry said on Friday so we can find out more!"

The girls squealed with excitement.

"Great Chloe! Is any interested in joining the team?"

"I am!" Ella said with excitement

"I would but I am awful" Lucy said and the Gryffindor girls of the group nodded in agreement

"Right Ella try your hardest and good luck!"

"I'm not the best but sure"

"I think tomorrow we should take stalking to the next level then start with the next mission. Agree?" Romilda stated

"Agreed" They all said in unison

"Oh look there's that Weasley girl" Chloe whispered

"She always had a thing for Harry" Lucy replied

"Don't blame her" Romilda added and they nodded in agreement

Ginny and her friends walked across the courtyard then Harry, Ron and Hermione showed up appearing to go to their next lesson. Ginny walked up to them and they talked to each other then Ginny went back to her friends.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know probably about the tryouts" A 5th year Ravenclaw said

"They didn't really show much emotion did they?"

"Mm"

"Anyway; about the tryouts, we need a plan to somehow watch but here everything, any suggestions?"

"How about we hide in that hole below the quidditch pitch"

"No there might be vile stuff like insects"

Several how about's later:

"How about we hide up in the banisters and use extendable ears?" A 6th Year Ravenclaw asked

"Great! Do you all have your own"

"Yeah" They said in unison

"OK so we go a few minutes early, huddle ourselves in the bottom banister, cover ourselves with our cloaks so viewers think it's just cloaks from the tryout people and put the extendable ear to the wall"

"Right" Lucy said

"And I'll be trying out for chaser and keep my ears open for things you guys miss" Ella said

"Plan set" Chloe said in a formal voice which made everyone burst into fits of laughter

"See you lot tomorrow and be aware!" Romilda said still giggling and they all travelled to there last class for the day, Romilda and Lucy following Ginny since they are of the same year and house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I suck at writing but I'm creative xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter as much as I would like to.**

* * *

It's Saturday morning. The quidditch tryouts. The most important moment which can lead to stealing away a certain someone's heart. Romilda woke up smiling to herself, she had gone over the plan in her dreams her brain demanded something to do so she rummaged around for a pillow and threw as if she was a Chaser throwing a quaffle.

"Hey quit it will you!" An familar irratated voice came from the opposite bed. She woke up and stared at Romilda.

"Today's the day!" Romilda said she was acting like she was on Liquid luck.

"Yeah sure whatever" Lucy said obviously still annoyed. The staring carried on for a few minutes but Ginny broke it by walking right in the middle of them and going downstairs to the common room rolling her eyes.

"Anyway-" Romilda said as she snapped back into reality

"I'll just break the awkwardness by getting ready shall I?" Lucy interrupted while travelling to the bathroom

"You do that see you at breakfast"

* * *

Gryffindor's Students where sitting at their table talking about the event which will happen today a small majority were in Quidditch uniform since they where already guaranteed a place while some others where carrying equipment. Ella and a few others had no equipment whatsoever.

"Well I'm not the only one and if I get in my dad promised he will get me a decent broom" she said

"Well good luck. I guess we better be going then since they would be making there way there in a few minutes"

The girls nodded in agreement and they five of them went while they others stayed to support Ella.

They began there journey passing the Clock tower, the front circle and passed the owlery.

"Right."

"How do we get up?"

"Didn't you plan that?"

"Oh Romilda you silly girl" A Ravenclaw said in a motherly voice which caused an erupt of giggles.

"Right boost me up will you lot!" Lucy said and they grabbed her feet and she climbed over the wall while the vines on the other side supported her down.

"Do you see anything?" Romilda asked

"Yeah a switch- but- it's too- heavy to pull down" She panted. They all turned there heads to Chloe.

"Fine" Chloe sighed and they helped her up and she did the same routine.

"Right- almost" Chloe strained.

"I will do it" The 5th year Ravenclaw Allie stated as all heads turned to her.

"You know- why- is it always me" Allie strained.

"I see people coming!" A Hufflepuff said and they panicked which caused Allie to fall on the other side landing with a crunch on her ankle.

"Allie!" They said in unison.

"Thanks guys- now my- bloody ankles broken- I think" It caused her pain to say these words.

"Sorry!" They said in unison

Chloe and Lucy helped Allie up and they put all there force on the handle which opened.

"Great!" Romilda said and they rushed in. The last few closed the gate. Romilda carried Allie with the help of Chloe and Lucy to the banisters.

"Right after this we'll take Allie to the hospital wing and discuss there" Romilda said lowering her voice. They went to the bottom banisters and surrounded themselves with their cloaks placing a few on top of their heads.

Then they heard a muffle of talking becoming louder but unclear so they placed their extendable ears to the wall of the banister-

"You know I have a feeling I will keep this place Harry"

"Yeah of course" And they giggled.

"Grab a broom if you don't have one-"

"We met on the train in old Sluggy's compartment" A confident voice said believed to be known as Cormac.

"Cormac Mclaggen keeper" Good to know my brains aren't rotting.

"Right... Well if you wait over there"

"So I want you to split into groups of 10 and fly once around the pitch" Allison shifted a little to see if the girls watching properly where focusing.

They heard a wish of brooms in the air for a few seconds which turned into crashes.

The whistle blew and the next group flew, Ella amongst them and they all flew terribly.

The whistle blew again and it sounded like they piled up halfway around the pitch

The whistle for the forth time and slow wheezes erupted the air.

The fifth time was even quicker:

"If there's anyone not from Gryffindor leave now please!"

It carried on like this for a while until she estimated that it was finished, as she looked at her watch she thought _wow most of the morning._

"That's my final decision and if you don't get out of the way of the Keepers I'll hex you," which caused the girls to snort.

A few minutes after the heard the remaining leave they took Allie to the hospital wing.

* * *

"What happened dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"She reckons she broke her ankle" Romilda answered as they placed Allie onto the bed

"And how exactly?"

They looked at each other.

"Quidditch tryouts" Chloe replied.

"Quidditch is too rough to be in schools" Pomfrey mumbled to herself as she ushered to drink the potion which flew into her hand and summoned bandagages and a cast onto Allie's right foot.

"Your staying for a night" She flicked her wand and Allies pj's were thrown into her hands and Pomfrey bustled out while saying to them.

"Leave the poor girl needs to rest"

"See you Allie!" and Allie scowled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter which applies for all my chapters**  
They travelled to the Great Hall for lunch , Ella and her supporting friends plopped themselves down onto the bench.  
"How did it go?" Romilda asked in her dramatic voice, she knew Ella flew terribly but didn't want to upset her.  
Ella snorted, "I was terrible but that doesn't matter right?," She stated.  
"Yes Plan B will work, I'm positive" Romilda said, casting a quick admiring look at Harry who was brushing his black windswept locks out of his brilliant vivid green eyes.  
"I wish I had his eyes" She muttered so only her friends could hear.  
Ginny came and sat next to Harry across from Ron and Hermione, Romilda wasn't sure but it looked like they were holding hands under the table! Only Romilda seemed to suspect them.  
"That foul, ginger, bi -"  
"What?" Ella asked  
"She's holding hands with my boyfriend!" Romilda whispered loudly and they gave Romilda confused glances.  
"Are you sure?" A Hufflepuff girl asked but she was ignored.  
"It's so payback time."Romilda and her minions stormed out and went into an abandoned classroom,  
"But Romilda you can't be sure"  
"Trust me"  
She pulled out a pink vile which read "Love Potion" and the gasped.  
"The longer I keep it the stronger it becomes," She looked at their inquisitive glances and carried on.  
"I kept this for about 5 weeks I'm hoping another fortnight will do; I will slip this into his cup"

* * *

Harry P.O.V

Harry got up but was stopped by Hermione  
"Where are you going?"  
"I have to er return a library book"  
"So you are finally handing in that book?" Hermione asked with a not satisfied glint in her brown eyes while smirking.  
Harry scowled and left the Great Hall. Ginny got up a few minutes after Harry.  
"Wheb are youb goin'?" Her brother asked with a mouthful of food. Hermione and Ginny gave disgusted looks at Ron.  
"I should probably start on my revision Ronald, for your information it's my OWL year" Ginny scolded and left going to the seventh floor where they agreed to meet. Harry was unaware of the swooning and squealing of fangirls when they saw him on his way to the 7th floor  
"Merlin Harry, do you notice that every girl apart from the Slytherin's want to go out with you?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.  
" All I need is you" Harry flirted  
"Typical Potter"  
"Of course Weasley" And they looked into each others eyes, those piercing beautiful bright green eyes always made Ginny have a rush of warmth inside. Oh and don't forget his handsome features on his slightly tanned skin and-  
"Ginny?" Harry questioned running his hand through his adorable ebony permanently windswept hair.  
"Oh just spacing out" She blushed, "and adoring you" she muttered.  
"Wha-?"  
"Nothing!"Harry clenched his hands into a fist slightly when he saw Draco and his goons heading towards them.  
"Well look who it is" Draco drawled.

"Potty and Weasel," Draco spat  
"Piss off Malfoy" Harry spat. Ginny wasn't sure but she thought she saw a vibrant red flash in his eyes Draco and his group looked as if they saw something too.

"but Potter," Draco lured and stuck out his chest with a sneer "I am a prefect who can-"

"Can what? Deduct points for outsmarting gits like yourselves" Ginny interupted.  
"Shoosh flamingo" Pansy spat.  
"You can talk" Harry muttered while staring at the floor. Pansy had a look of hurt which turned into a sneer.

"I think it's time for Potty and Blood Traitor to be put in their place. What do you think boys?" Pansy started.

"I think that's a brilliant idea 'Panpie'" Draco smirked. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances of amusement and done vomit impressions.  
"You'll be laughing next potty and Weasel" Draco carried on and they both drew out there wands.

"Expelliarmus" Harry said lazily, with a flick of his wand Draco and Pansy's wand shot into his hand. Crabbe, Goyle Blaze and a few Slytherin girls drew out their wands, it was slightly harder to hit them all with disarm them all but Harr'ys seeker reflexes done the job.

"Hey!" Crabbe yelled as their wands scattered along the floor. Ginny and Harry gave I-can-do-this-all-day glances to each other, Harry threw Draco's wand behind him with a clank and they all suddenly rushed to get their wands. Ginny wand got snatched by Pansy and they all pointed their wands at Ginny.  
"Leave her alone!" Harry yelled and stepped in front of Ginny and she smiled.  
"Or what Potter?" Draco teased spitting out 'Potter' as if it was a disease.

Harry raised his wand at them slowly but it flew out of his hand without no warning. The Slytherin's crowded in on them.  
"I wonder..." Draco started and they both moved back only to be nearer to Crabbe and Goyle who seized Ginny and pointed their wands at her.  
"Leave him alone!" Ginny shrieked and Goyle covered her mouth with his chubby hands. Harry looked calm although he was surrounded by Draco and Pansy's gang.

"EXCUSE ME!" A familiar voice yelled, a mane of very bushy hair was seen for a second and she reached out to Harry.  
"Filth!" Pansy shrieked while looking down inferior at Hermione who looked slightly hurt then determined.  
"Parkinson, I happen to be a prefect who can get you into trouble" Hermione said matter of factly.  
"Oi! What's going on here?" Ron, Luna and Neville saw Hermione, Harry and the Slytherins.  
"Release her now!" Ron yelled at Crabbe and Goyle but they didn't budge.

"Stupefy!" A slytherin yelled and Ron tumbled on the ground unconscious with a horrible gash on his head.  
"Ron!" Harry yelled coming to aid with Neville, Luna and Hermione. Ginny and Hermione had tears in her eyes. They were pulled back by Zabini and the girls.  
Harry swore under his breath and Ron moaned getting into a sitting position on the floor and his friends gave a sigh of relief.

He put his freckled hand onto his head to stop the bleeding which didn't help much.  
"Worried for you blood traitor friend are you Potter?" Draco teased, they stared from Draco to Harry. All of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw were wandless. Suddenly, a whie light sped towards Harry who was worrying about the two Weasley's.  
"Harry!" They yelled as he fell backwards.

* * *

Oh yeah this is kind of a roleplay fanfic thats why it's not very detailed.


	5. Chapter 5

He got into a sitting position like Ron and he felt his face swelling.  
"What did you do?" Neville asked worriedly.  
"A little jinx" Draco replied smirking. Harry unconsciously put his hand to his face and he felt his eyes closing up as he saw stars. He scrambled up quickly.  
"I'm guessing you will lose a lot of fangirls now Potter" The Slytherins released Ginny, dropped the Gryffindors wands and dashed out.  
Harry helped Ginny up who fell when they released her.  
"Ginny?"  
"Harry?" Ginny said furtively, his face was no longer handsome and was swollen.  
"Merlin, what did they do to you?"  
"Stinging jinx" Hermione replied.  
"I could use a hand" Ron said annoyed.  
"Oh, sorry Ron" Harry replied and got Ron to his feet with the help of Neville. They took Ron to the Hospital Wing and Harry's swollen face seem to be calming down.

They placed Ron into a empty bed and Madam Pomfrey shooed them out. Ginny saw a girl on the opposite side with a cast on her leg who seemed to be staring at Ginny and Harry furtively and examining his swollen face. Merlin, Allie thought he's still handsome with a stinging jinx on his face.'I'll have a word after she comes out of the Hospital Wing,' Ginny thought 'Twice I've seen her looking shifty, she might just end back in there' Ginny left with Harry Hermione Ron and Luna glaring at Allie. Soon as they got to the Gryffindor common room with (Harry's hooded school cloak covering his face) Neville departed for bed and Hermione, Ginny and Harry headed to their favourite over stuffed armchairs. Just as they sat down Harry pulled out the Half Blood Prince book and began reading. Ginny and Hermione exchanged curious yet worried glances to each other. Hermione stifled a fake yawn.

"I think we should got to bed"  
"Agree'd" Ginny replied.  
"Harry?" But he didn't seem to hear.  
"Harry!"  
"What?"

"Oh yeah right" And they left to their dormitories.  
Hermione and Ginny stood outside the girls dorm.  
"What if that book does what it did to me?" Ginny asked worriedly.  
"That's what I'm concerned about"  
"Let's just seek for any changes"

* * *

Ron's POV:

Ron woke up with the very familiar white tiled ceiling above. 'I swear I've made a record for being here' he muttered.  
"What was that ?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
"Wha? Oh- uh nothing." He replied feeling his ears go red.  
"You may go but it might be slightly painful to eat" She left him in rubbed his head to feel a large plaster crossed over with another which covered his cheek and right temple.

A short girl with mousy brown hair was on the other side on the Wing giving occasional glances at him who seem to be dismissed as well . He shook her off, got changed into his schoolwear, swung his bag over his shoulder and dashed out.

Ron felt himself crash into something solid which happened to be his best friend who dropped his potions book and a couple of girls gave loveydovey eyes to Harry as they passed.  
"Merlin Harry!" Ron exclaimed

"Your fault for running like a madman," He replied picking up his book "I bought you breakfast he gave him a few slices of toast wrapped up.  
"Cheers" Ron smiled. Ron ate as they travelled to Potions.  
Ron just noticed that Harry had a swollen closed black eye from the events of yesterday  
"Ah! Mr. Potter and Wimblebee." Slughorn stared at the duo and just then Hermione and the other sixth year students came.

"Take your seats!" He instructed and they did so.  
"Today we are going to create any extract of Golpallott's Third Law"  
"I wonder if the Prince will hep you on that" Hermione teased. Harry shot a glare at Hermione. Harry opened the book skimming the pages while Ron peering hopefully at his side. Harry closed the book and grabbed the ingredients from the shelf.

"Nice eye Potter" Draco teased but Harry ignored him.  
"So Potter," He started, grabbing ingredients. "I always wanted to know where you got that eye colour from, was it from that curse you survived?" Harry without thought dropped the ingredients he was holding which splashed all onto Draco's robes.

"What was the racket I heard?" Slughorn asked curiously.  
"Sorry Proffesor" Harry called.  
"My father will hear about this!" Draco said low toned while Harry continued to grab more ingredients.  
"But your father's in azkaban isn't he Malfoy?" Harry teased as he smirked and went back to the desk he shared before leaving Draco looking at his ruined Slytherin robes.

Harry opened the book to see that there was in fact Golpallott's Third Law help which was strange becase he could of sworn there was none before. He started making the potion, Ron copying his movements and Hermione scowling at the pair.  
"Hermione your just jealous that Harry's doing better at you" Ron stated  
"I am not!" Hermione said foolding her arms while breathing heavily.

Harry grinned showing his perfect white teeth as he finished the potion while Hermione was almost.  
"What did you do after?" Ron asked since he got distracted stating the obvious at Hermione.  
Harry pushed the book to Ron who looked confused.  
"But this is in some weird language!" Ron exclaimed peering closely at the book.  
"Really?"  
Hermione snatched the book out of Ron's grasp.  
"It's in Parseltongue" Hermione said curiously.  
Harry politely grabbed the book out of Hermione's grasp and pulled Ron's cauldron towards him finishing the steps. He pushed the cauldron back to Ron which was a vivid blue.  
"Thanks mate" Ron said smiling proudly.  
"Any time" He replied.  
"Right class times up" Slughorn said cheerfully travelling to each desk to see the potions.


End file.
